An organic electronic device (OED) may be a device exhibiting various functions through exchange of charges between an electrode and an organic material, and for example of the OED may be included an organic light emitting device (OLED), an organic solar cell, an organic photo conductor (OPC) or an organic transistor and the like.
In the OED, electrode characteristics are very important. For example, an OLED used as lighting is conventionally composed of a pixel having an emitting area in which a length of one side is 5 cm or more. Since the OLED has a large emitting area as described above, if a sheet resistance of an electrode is high, electrons or holes are not uniformly injected throughout an entire area, thereby generating an emitting spot, or uniform luminance may not be obtained from an entire emitting region.
Conventionally, the OED includes two electrodes, at least one of which is a transparent electrode to facilitate extraction or incidence of light. Particularly, the transparent electrode may not have an excessively high thickness to ensure transparency, and thus it is not easy to control the sheet resistance.